villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ramon Salazar
Ramon Salazar is the 8th castellan of the Salazar family castle near a small rural village in rural Spain governed by the Los Illuminados cult. He is the tertiary antagonist in the video game; Resident Evil 4. During his boss battle when Ramon Salazar is killed, the player will recieve an award/achievement which is The Castallen falls: Defeat Salazar, and make your escape from the Castle. History Past Many years in the past, the first of the Salazar castellans sealed the Las Plagas parasites into a passage below the castle. These parasites were utilized by a cult known as the Los Illuminados to take control of people, recruiting them. The Salazars continued to bring down the cult for years until finally Ramon took over. All his close family had died when he was a child and he lived alone in the castle, with only his butler for company. Added to the fact that he started following Los Illuminados’ beliefs, Salazar was easily open to the manipulation of Osmund Saddler, the cult’s leader. He managed to get Salazar to break the seal holding Las Plagas, convincing him that his ancestors’ actions were a sin. The Las Plagas were excavated by workers from the nearby village and as the parasites were spread through the area, Salazar was injected with a Control Plaga that allowed him to control other Plagas infected creatures. Eventually he was consumed by the parasites’ power and no longer left his castle. Salazar had become obsessed with seeing Los Illuminados dominate the world. ''Resident Evil 4'' After the Los Illuminados' kidnapping of Ashley Graham, daughter of the US president, Leon S. Kennedy was sent in to rescue her. As they attempted to escape from the area, they eventually ended up in Salazar’s castle. He confronted the two, telling Leon to hand Ashley over if he wanted to survive. Eventually, Ashley was recaptured and Leon and Salazar would continue to have many conversations over Leon’s radio after he hacked into it. Leon managed to repeatedly overcome Salazar’s traps and monsters, even fighting off one of his Verdugo bodyguards and escaping a giant walking statue of the castellan. Salazar and Leon faced off shortly after this and Salazar explained that Ashley was undergoing a ritual to make her into a Ganado. However Leon threw his knife into the castellan’s hand and his other Verdugo threw the knife back at Leon while the two retreated into an elevator. Leon finally came to the Queen Plaga where Salazar was waiting and he informed Leon that Ashley had undergone the ritual and was being brought to an island by Saddler. Salazar then merged with the Queen Plaga and his Verdugo into a huge monstrosity that was part of a two-story wall. However Leon managed to finally defeat this monstrous form, bringing an end to Salazar and ending the Salazar family line. Powers and Abilities Salazar is able to plant Las Plagas in people using tentacles that sprout from his hands and can control other creatures with the parasites inside them. When he fused with the Queen Plaga, he gains large tentacles to attack with as well as the now even more mutated head of the Verdugo on a long neck. However Salazar himself serves as the weak point of this twisted creature, but he can protect himself with a pair of mandible like appendages that close around him. But if the rest of the creature is hurt, then the Salazar will be exposed. Gallery Human Ramon Salazar.JPG|An artwork of Ramon Salazar as a human before his transformation via the Las Plagas. Ramon Salazar & the Los Illuminados Verdugos.jpg Ramon Salazar & the Verdugos.JPG Quotes *"I was starting to wonder when you might started to notice us." *"Me llamo Ramon Salazar, the eighth castallen of this magnificent arcitecture. I have been honored with prodigious power by the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my bretherns." *"My, my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well-being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply become our hostage. Or, Mr Kennedy, you can hand over the girl because your not worth a penny, I'm afraid. You can die." *"What a pleasent suprise Mr. Kennedy. But I'm afraid it's Ashley we need, not you." *"Did you say old man, Mr. Kennedy? It may come us a suprise to you but I'm only 20 years old!" *"Surely you don't think I'm the same as those dimunitive Ganados. The parasites, Las Plagas are slaves to my will. I have absoloute control." *"Get rid of our American friend." *"I think you've lived long enough. Let's see if you can survive this time..." *"Mr. Kennedy, don't you know when its time to throw in the towel?" *"Hmm. Where's the satisfying sound of one's impalement?" *"AH! HOW DARE YOU! NO MORE GAMES! KILL HIM! KILL!" *"QUICKLY! WE SHALL PREPARE FOR THE RITUEL!" *"So nice you could join us, Mr. Scott Kennedy." *"The Sacred rite that is about to begin at this tower will bestow the girl with magnificent power. She will join us, become one of us." *"Isn't that a popular word these days? Not to worry, we've prepared a special rituel for you." *"AH! You just missed her, the ritual is over. She left with my men to an Island." *"I think it's time I paid my due respects towards your impressive and stubborn will. Mr. Kennnedy...WELCOME!" Radio Conversations Jacking the line *Leon: Salazar! How you? *Salazar: We've jacked the line. We didn't want you telling everyone any unnecessary information. *Leon: Where's Ashley!? *Salazar: Aw...So she fell into one of our wonderful traps. We'll make sure we find her. Don't you worry about her. Oh yes. I let our miserable insects out for some exercise down in the sewer. *Leon: Thanks. That should keep my company. Cuz boredom kills me. *Salazar: I look forward to our next encounter...in another life. Garden Maze *Salazar: Mr. Kennedy, still alive I see. So, do you like my garden? *Leon: I see you've managed to work in a little of your twisted taste here too. *Salazar: (Laughs) Sagacious as I am, even I get lost here sometimes. Even if it takes your whole life, you'll never get out. Do you know that no one dies without a cause? You will satisfy the stomachs of my cute pets. Now If you'll excuse me, I have to tie up a few loose ends. Like chasing down a couple of rats. *Leon: Two rats...? If one's Luis...who's the other? There's an intruder besides me? After Luis Sera's death *Salazar: Aw...what a touching moment we have here. *Leon: All spoiled thanks to your interruption. Why don't you do us all a favor and leave before the audience gets pissed off? *Leon: (Laughs) Your nothing but an extra in my script so don't get too carried away. Your biggest scene is over. *Leon: I don't ever remember being part of your crappy script. *Salazar: Well then, why don't you show me what a first-class script is like; through your own actions. After seeing Salazar with Ashley *Salazar: I wonder if you can see me, Mr. Kennedy? *Leon: If you even scratch her, I'll break your bones. *Salazar: First, we shall see if you can make it this far. I'll be waiting. Surviving Salazar's trap *Salazar: So maybe you have nine lives. But it doesn't matter now Mr. Kennedy! I've sent my Right Hand to dispose of you. *Leon: Your right hand comes off? *Salazar: Say whatever you please. DIE YOU WORM! Trivia *Salazar is the only boss in Resident Evil 4 that remains in one place during the boss fight and the only one that requires using a ranged weapon. *Ricardo Irving from Resident Evil 5 has many similarities to Salazar in their backstories and mutations. *Salazar’s conversations with Leon are known amongst fans for breaking the seriousness of Resident Evil 4 since Salazar is highly overdramatic and Leon constantly responds with smart aleck comments. *There is a grammar error with the subtitles when Salazar calls Leon after sending his Verdugo after him. Salazar says that he’s sent his right hand to get rid of Leon, to which he replies “Your right hand comes off?”, but the subtitle reads “You’re right hand comes off?”. Category:Fanatics Category:Aristocrats Category:Teenage Villains Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Obsessed Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Monsters Category:Minion Category:Humans Category:Right-Hand Category:Mutated Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Traitor Category:Henchmen Category:Master Orator Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Rich Villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Big Bads